


YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（4）

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（4）

鸿上了见的母亲去世得很早，他完全不记得她的样子，可他的童年生活并不单调，甚至可以说是丰沛且富足的。他拥有配备着最先进系统的家政AI照顾饮食起居，有属于自己的卧室、游戏厅、书房和“实验室”，拥有不限额的消费账户和不带家长监管的网络访问权限，他还拥有整个Den City最美的海景填满他的落地窗，以及全Den City最优秀的一批科学工作者轮流为伴。他父亲的那些协助者算不上临时监护人，他们与他的关系不论长幼，更像是朋友。  
他父亲行事严谨，规矩定得一板一眼，为他框定的方圆却远超所需，就如给一只路都走不稳的幼犬划了个比足球场还大的活动范围并警告它不许越界哪怕一厘米一样，是既有效又无效的约束。鸿上了见肆意生长，直到八岁才刚刚能触及到规矩的边界。  
他的人生只缺两样东西：母亲，以及和普通小孩为伴的童年。前者他已经永远失去了，结果是不可逆的。后者则不然，他完全可以自行探寻并取得。同龄朋友的角色是长辈或人工智能所无法替代的，无论他多早熟，本质仍是个孩子，在心理上始终对同龄人有需求和向往。

七岁之后，鸿上了见得到了许可，除了SOL实验室，他可以在无人陪同的情况下去到市内大部分地方，前提是只能搭乘公共交通工具，目的地的安全系数评定在8.5以上，以及天黑之前必须回家——这是成人约束十三四岁少年时用的标准，对于从小在成人堆里长大、自主性和行动力远超普通学龄儿童的鸿上了见来说，这个标准算不上十分宽松，却也不会造成不适。  
孩童间稳固友谊的建立需要相对稳定的日常环境，街坊邻里的小孩或是同班同学总是更容易成为朋友。了见在儿童乐园蹲过几次点儿后就明白了其中的道理，也对自己成长过程的特殊性有很透彻的认识。不是没尝试过将同龄人邀回家做客以加深关系，但要求一个小孩离开自己熟悉的环境、去到距离住处一个半小时车程远的海边去，就如同突然告知一个成年人，让他下一秒搭飞机出国到地球另一边一样，因超出了对方的舒适区而大概率会被拒绝；特别是孩子的家长在场的场合，了见总是会得到一句“天色晚了，今天就不去做客了。小朋友你也快回家吧，你的爸爸妈妈要担心了”之类的话作为婉拒，而那些“改天一定去哦”的应承，也尽是些无法兑现的客套话罢了。在那些家长眼中，他这个“家不住市区也从不去学校的独来独往的小孩”，无论表现得多么乖巧懂事，其背后所代表的家庭也总是万分可疑的。

因此，八岁那年的某个傍晚，转角处的意外邂逅与本不报太多期待的随口一问居然令他成功将一个孩子邀回了家，当时的鸿上了见是欣喜万分、甚至有点忘乎所以的。时隔多年，了见回想起当年的藤木游作，心知自己第一次也是唯一一次成功拥有乐意跟他回家的同龄朋友，凭借的可不仅仅是转角一撞的运气。幸许当时奔跑中的藤木游作因为某些事正在兴奋着，也有那么点忘乎所以；幸许藤木游作那天与家人闹了别扭，刚好不想回家；幸许……藤木游作与其他小孩比起来，终归是有哪里不一样的。

无论原因为何，都已经不重要了。而鸿上了见也永远不可能将自己把人领回家后发生的一系列事情、导致的所有后果都归咎于一个孩子与众不同的选择。藤木游作愿意踏出他的舒适区、选择进入鸿上了见的生活，但他没有选择被伤害、被卷入不幸、被毁掉一生。

所以鸿上了见能责怪的对象，从始至终都只有他自己而已。

“藤木游作是特殊的”。  
——八岁的鸿上了见在整理掉落的决斗怪兽卡片时、在拉着对方的手等回家的环线巴士时、在和对方讨论晚饭应该吃什么时，在把对方裹进自己的被窝与人同床共寝时……始终是这样认为的。

他的第一个真正意义上的同龄朋友，会成为他星尘大道住所的固定拜访者，而他也会时常去对方家里做客。他们周末可以到中心广场看真人决斗，他们会在浮游生物泛滥的季节坐在海边聊了见不太熟悉的学校生活或游作知之甚少的SOL新科技，他们会待到游作学校放暑假的时候去远足，或是泡在了见的实验室里研究人工智能。藤木游作很聪明，了见可以教他编程，然后他们就可以一起给机器人写些有趣的程序了……

那晚，他是这样畅想着进入梦乡的。

然而，这个之于他无比特殊的人却像昙花一现的梦境般，只在他身边停留了不足二十四小时，等到第二天他醒来时已消失不见，从此杳无音信。

他的父亲说会在早晨去SOL社上班前将藤木游作送回家。起床后不见昨晚睡在身边的游作也不见父亲的了见从家政AI处得知鸿上博士清晨时便带小客人一同离开，于是他理所当然地认定他的朋友早就顺利到家，而他也不应该因为这点“父亲肯定会处理好”的小事去打扰鸿上圣。他不知道游作的住址，也不指望正常的六岁小孩能来一次就记住他家的住址。他上午研究了一会儿程序，下午忍不住跑出门，去了之前撞上游作的巷口，等到傍晚没看到游作；找过附近民宅的门牌和社区的信报箱，也没有看到姓“藤木”的人家。  
他的父亲在之后的三天里一直没回家——这倒是鸿上博士工作的常态；但藤木游作再也没有在他们相遇的街区附近露面——这就不太正常了。

难道说游作并不是住在那一带的吗？

第四天，他的父亲终于回家了。他向鸿上圣询问游作的事，希望父亲告诉他游作的联系方式。他记得游作那晚同父亲说过住宅的电话号码，以便父亲能联系到藤木的家人、告知他们游作将在朋友家留宿。

“了见，”他的父亲不紧不慢地将提包递给如常候在玄关的家政机器人，严肃地看了他一眼：  
“藤木是即将接受全日制基础教育的孩子，没有那么多时间陪你任性散漫。你的成长过程和普通人是不一样的，我以为你至少该有‘不将自己的学习与生活方式强加给别人’的自觉，也有不耽于休闲玩乐的自觉。别挥霍你的时间和精力去打扰藤木了。你最近外出过于频繁了，了见……别让我失望。”

小孩被男人说得愣住了。上一次他的父亲批评他任性散漫还是几年前他刚接触电脑游戏和在线怪兽决斗时的事。他做什么都很大胆，会评估风险但从不顾虑犯错误，会认真接受但从不惧怕来自父亲的批评教育；然而做出“令父亲感到失望”的发言或行为是极度愚蠢的，“失望”是个很沉重的词，他不允许自己犯那种程度的错误。  
鸿上圣的话敲得小孩脑袋蒙了一下。了见心情瞬间跌落到了谷底，耷拉着脑袋灰溜溜地向自己的父亲道歉，直到睡觉前还在心底不断地自责与反省。

只是，三省自身过后，他隐隐察觉到了一丝违和。

虽然规矩定得多且执行起来分外严格，但总会给“幼犬”划出充分活动空间、至少会在儿子能企及的最远边界上特意留出一丝余地的父亲，首次令鸿上了见切身体会了长辈利用家长身份和权威制造的压抑与拘束感。  
脖子上的链条抻直、勒得他呼吸困难之前，了见从未意识到自己其实是被“限制”着的。  
会带来束缚感的原因无非两个：要么是他渴望跑得更远，超出了父亲设置的常规范围；要么是他的父亲突然收短了链条，将本未越界的他扯回来一截。

“一定是我太过看重‘藤木游作’这个朋友，对不允许我们进一步交往的父亲产生了逆黜心理，才会认为父亲的处置方式有问题，而有问题的其实是我才对……吧？”

他本能地认为犯错误的一定是自己，可他的理智却在反复告诉他，鸿上圣的言行存在严重的前后不一致。他的父亲不可能在前一晚对他邀请朋友来家的行为表示宽容、只是在待客之道上提点他几句，隔几天就突然转变态度，不惜严辞斥责，反对他维持这段友谊。

也许他父亲当时只是碍于藤木游作在场才没有表露对他的不满。  
——了见这样想着，却无法完全说服自己。  
他父亲是个会拘泥于照顾小孩子感受的人吗——参考父亲对待下属、晚辈和实验室里其他同事的态度，他认为不是，可他不能确定鸿上圣会否在与幼童的相处中展现未知的一面，因为他从没见过鸿上圣和除他之外的任何小孩产生过哪怕半瞥眼神的交集。

藤木游作是第一个。  
而鸿上圣显然不讨厌游作。  
他会摸游作的头、拍游作的肩膀，还会架着游作的胳膊将他从高高的置物架上抱下来，叮嘱他们注意安全……他甚至主动提出了让游作留宿。

骨子里只敬重学界权威不敬重行政权力、不屑于趋炎附势也拒绝展露过多人情味的科学工作者，没理由违心特意讨好一个陌生的小孩。所以了见在那时可以跟游作断言，自己的父亲是喜欢游作、不大可能会反对了见与游作做朋友的。

——前后矛盾。

随着时间推移，违和感不仅没有消失，反倒与日俱增。  
鸿上了见善于预设也善于反思。他思维方式足够务实，有梦想却不是理想主义者。他无法欺骗自己忽略任何违背常理的现象，特别是违和感的来源还是他认为行事最为有条理、有原则又能保持高度一致性的父亲。  
反复纠结不会有结果，他决定一探症结。

是不是父亲与藤木游作离开家的那个早上，发生了什么事情，让父亲突然改变了态度？  
这其中会不会有误会？

即使父亲不同意他与游作做朋友，他也得找到游作问清楚，哪怕从此之后再不来往；否则，他没办法心安理得地接受这样无疾而终的结果，更接受不了自己居然下意识地质疑了自己的父亲、不能充分给予长辈充分信任的行为。他的父亲应是理性、完美、令他信服的，如果做不到为其突发的无理行为找到合适的解释，他将时时如鲠在喉。  
——抱着这样的想法，他半夜跑进了自家车库，偷翻了父亲汽车的自动驾驶系统。行车记录仪的录像保存时间较短，已经被覆盖了；查看出行记录需要声纹和指纹密码。唯一能查到的只有驾驶系统里暂存着的父亲最近一个月的导航定位记录，排除掉鸿上家的地址和SOL实验室的地址，剩下的陌生地址里应该会有藤木家的住址。  
未知的行车目的地共有七个。了见打开卫星地图，依次输入地址查看其定位名称。  
经判断，七个地址分别是：SOL在Den City的业务部分部、父亲曾提到过的某位资深学者的工作单位、两家政府机构、一座由Den大学管理的电子图书资料库、一家餐厅和一座加油站。所有这些地方距离了见遇到游作的路口均在三英里以上，且没有一个地方接近任何居民社区。了见白天时候去实地走过那些地方，向公共设施的工作人员描述了藤木游作的长相，并未找到任何线索。  
也许父亲送藤木回家的时候根本就没使用自动驾驶功能也没有搜索定位地址，而是直接自驾抵达的。  
——了见想。

转周，了见将注意力转移到了藤木家的电话号码上。他翻过自家座机的拨号记录，一无所获。他断定他父亲是用手机联络的游作的家人，那么鸿上圣那天的通话记录里一定有他要的号码。他花了十五分钟下定决心，又花了半小时计划怎样制造一个小契机，偷借父亲的ID卡，申请了一份通话详单。  
他本以为他会因负罪感而纠结一些时日才行动，可事实上，他对自己做的事没有丝毫犹豫。而诸如“为什么我偷拿父亲ID、偷看父亲的通话记录会没有负罪感”之类的疑问，在他搞到了那天的详单后就被彻底抛在了脑后。

游作留宿当晚，鸿上圣共打出去四通电话。一通在晚饭前，是打给市统计局某位工作人员的；两通在晚饭后，是打给实验室助手的；还有一通在晚上十一点左右，号码加密未显示。

鸿上了见把自己关在房间里，陷入沉思。  
他不能确定晚上十一点多的未知拨号是不是就是他要找的那通号码。普通居民家的家庭电话根本不需加密处理。而且他父亲明明有一晚上的时间通知游作的家人，没道理待到了晚上十一点才联系。久久等不到孩子回家的游作家人岂不是会很着急？  
事情越来越奇怪了。

他埋怨自己为什么那晚游作说自家电话号码时没跟去听一听记住。现在，他想找一个姓“藤木”的家庭的电话号码就如同大海捞针。先不说通讯公司不会为私人提供其他用户电话的查询服务，他连自己要查Den市的哪个“藤木”都不知道，对方的姓氏实在是太普通太常见了。

电话的线索进行不下去了。他又将注意力转回行车记录和游作的家庭住址上。

“有什么办法可以黑进交管部门的监控系统，翻查两周前的街道录像？”  
孤零零一个人吃午饭的小孩坐在空荡荡的长桌一头，用叉子戳着盘子里冷掉的白灼西兰花和烤土豆。  
“了见大人，盗取交通安全管理局的监控录像属于违法行为，只有执法部门有权调取和查看录像。”端着蔬菜汤锅停在桌旁的家政机器人以平板的声调无感情地回应道：  
“您想要做的事情是不正确的，请立即停止。”

“……等一下，”白发的小孩百无聊赖戳土豆动作顿住了，他收起半放空的状态，眼底闪过一道光，转头去看家政机器人：  
“说起来，你安装了个叫什么‘青少年行为引导系统’的软件吧？引导等级应该挺低……年龄设置在了14-18岁间，是吗？你对我的‘稍微有点问题的发言’只做出提醒，不会汇报给我父亲，可要是我真的去做那些事——”

“按照系统设置的要求，您一旦做出、或计划做出任何触及道德底线以及违背法律法规的行为，我将阻止您，并立刻将相关语音与影像记录发送给您的监护人——也就是您的父亲。”机器人认认真真地将了见的猜想补充完整。  
“哦，”小孩撅了噘嘴：“那么刚才我说的话——？”  
“经系统分析可行性过低，判断为您的假想，不会被付诸实践，因此不满足向监护人汇报的条件。”  
了见松了口气：  
“还好还好，这样看来平时我乱讲的胡话是不会被父亲知道的。不过——”

“是我以前的行为太过自觉了吧，我还是头一次听到你提醒我‘不可以做违法的事’，让我都快忘记你装着个引导系统呢——”  
小孩放下叉子，往后靠进椅背里，胳膊一左一右高高架起，搁在对他来说间距有些宽的椅子扶手上，一下下晃动着悬空的双脚。  
“父亲调整过你的干涉等级吧，是我几岁时来着？现在你都不会纠正我的坐姿或礼貌用语了呢。这倒是挺好的……但是啊，如果你能在所有事情上都乖乖闭嘴，就更好了——”  
“您的父亲分别在您两岁和五岁时对系统做过升级与调试。我依据系统设置的要求来提供相应服务，了见少爷。您是否对该系统的合理性存在疑问？我可以在系统允许范围内为您解答。”  
人工智能按照算法解读了鸿上了见的话，并给出系统判断的最优回应。

“……哦，那就是平均每三年调整一次嘛——”小孩歪着脑袋盯着家政机器人，眯起眼睛笑：  
“我今年已经八岁了哦！也就是说，你现在这套AI系统已经不适用了，对吧？”

那天晚上，鸿上圣回家后发现自家的家政机器人不见了，室内AI也停止了工作。站在玄关里帮他拿提包的是自己的儿子，餐桌上摆着的晚餐颜色和味道十分可疑。

“你想看看机器人硬件构造和家政AI的程序？那你应该另买台新的来研究。”男人看了眼儿子“实验室”里被拆解得彻底的机器人，以及电脑屏幕上的程序代码，只就事论事地评价了一句，没有批评的意思。  
“至少别因为自己的心血来潮给自己添麻烦。维修或更换硬件期间，家政事宜搁置会影响到日常生活。”  
“……抱歉，父亲。我是把它拆了，不过我没弄坏它。我明天就把它装好，它还会像以前一样正常运行的。”  
“那样最好。”  
男人说完便坐到餐桌旁，和儿子一起面不改色地吃完了桌上由八岁小孩亲自下厨房捣鼓出的东西。

鸿上了见如他所保证的那样在第二天就将家政工拼了回去。机器人如常清洁整理着房间、为屋子的主人准备三餐和提供无微不至的管家服务，一切同过去相比并无两样——至少表面看起来是这样的。

“有什么办法可以黑进交管部门的监控系统，翻查两周前的街道录像？”  
孤零零一个人吃午饭的小孩坐在空荡荡的长桌一头，用勺子挖着面前的巧克力布丁。  
“了见大人，建议您在黑客论坛里雇佣赏金猎人，由他们帮您完成工作。”端着爆米花碗停在桌旁的家政机器人以平板的声调无感情地回应道。  
“……这是个办法，可我不想让别人知道这事。我就不能自己黑进去吗？我亲自干的话，能成吗？你看，我用了两天时间就把你改造了，我学东西还挺快的呢。”白发的小孩伸手从碗里抓了把爆米花。  
“我作为家政AI，没有搭载中级以上的风险评估与回报率计算系统，因此不能为您提供精确答案，十分抱歉。”  
“唉？那你之前的引导系统是凭什么判定这事‘可行性过低’、只是我的‘假想’的呢？真不靠谱！”  
“不能帮到了见大人，十分抱歉。”  
小孩不屑地哼了一声，往嘴里丢了颗爆米花：“赏金猎人能办到的，我一定也可以的，就是得花点时间吧？好奇怪啊，我最近……都在干些什么啊。父亲为什么不肯告诉我藤木的联系方式呢？搞不懂——”  
小孩抿着嘴直皱眉头。  
“说起来，关于那天的事情，你还知道些什么吗？”他不太抱希望地问道。

“您作为主人，有权查看我的服务记录。我的存储空间不足以保留超过一周的影像，但我可以为您调取指定日期的全部指令项目和房务外围的所有监控记录。”  
“哦，监控我看过了，没啥特别的。你把藤木来做客到他离开为止的指令记录给我看看。”了见让机器人将平板电脑递给他。

家政AI往电子屏幕上发送了一份指令清单。清单详细地记录着那天AI接收到的所有命令内容、命令发起人以及命令完成情况。

鸿上了见快速刷过就寝前那些琐碎的指令，目光最终停留在晚上十一点后出现的内容上。

十一点十分，他的父亲呼叫了家政AI，让机器人将一杯水送到了主卧室。凌晨一点二十，他的父亲再次呼叫了家政AI，指令内容是“卧室清洁”。凌晨四点，鸿上圣第三次呼叫家政AI，令其准备外出的衣物和用品，以便一小时后——也就是清晨五点，他准时出门。

“父亲那晚整夜没休息吗？”了见蹙起眉心：“他经常这样？把工作带回家熬通宵？”  
“并非经常，”家政机器人回答：“另外，我无法判断圣大人当晚是否为通宵工作。”  
“为什么？”  
“他没有使用计算机或其他办公类电子设备——”

也对，父亲如果有工作应该会去书房做，而不是待在卧室。了见想道。

“——并且，客人当时在场。”机器人补充说。

“什么？”鸿上了见睁大眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。

不可能，我和藤木十点多就熄灯休息了——他本想这样说，但他记得那晚他如往常一样入睡很快，并不知晓游作之后是否老老实实待在他床上。

“你是说，那晚……客人在我父亲的卧室里？”  
“执行送水指令时，客人在圣大人的卧室。”  
“之后呢？藤木他回我房间睡觉了吗？”  
“无法得知。”  
“……”

家政机器人凌晨一点清扫主卧室时没有看到藤木游作，期间也未进入了见的房间；早上五点，在厨房里待机的机器人只看到鸿上圣与藤木游作一同离开住处，自然不能确定客人当晚到底睡在了哪里。

“太奇怪了……”鸿上了见扬起下巴，望着高高的天花板，百思不得其解：  
“你进去时他们在做什么？”  
“在聊天。”  
“藤木怎么去了父亲的房间？十一点……已经很晚了，他不困吗？”  
“不得而知。”  
“他不会是认床睡不着，才半夜爬起来到处乱跑吧？或者是……他有梦游症之类的？”  
“不得而知”  
“唉——你也太没用了吧！问你什么你都不知道。”  
“十分抱歉。”

虽然随便想一想就能找出十几个合理的解释，但了见的脑海里却冒出了更多利刃般尖锐的驳斥声，将那些被名为“也许”、“可能”或“大概”的隐隐绰绰薄幕修掩着的解释撕割粉碎，露出屏障后赤裸裸的“不合理”三个字。

父亲态度转变的关键，或者说令他无法释怀的违和感之源，肯定就出自这个突兀又诡异的“不合理”。

真相是一只善于躲藏的兔子，从不沿着平直的大路出没。那对耳朵在草丛中若隐若现，越跑越偏，最后一头扎入了远离大路的灰暗迷雾。了见站在路边，抬头远眺阳光明媚、一望通天的大路尽头，又扭过脸去，目光追着兔子隐遁的方向，只觉那片溢满未知的雾色，又沉暗危险了几分，好似一个谜之异世界的入口。  
他咬咬牙，抬脚跨入潮湿泥泞的草丛，往背离阳光却隐藏着真相的迷雾走去。

“你的‘行为引导系统’是我刚帮你‘调试’过的，所以你应该不会多嘴，对吧。”  
小孩将没吃完的爆米花丢回空掉的布丁碟子里，盯着家政机器人，明知故问道。  
“我必须找到藤木，把事情搞清楚。”  
他一只手盖住嘴巴，像是怕被谁听到似的，缩起身子，快速自言自语着，另一只手用手指在餐桌上划着数字：  
“想知道他家住址，三个办法：第一，黑交通管理局的监控系统，追踪父亲那天早晨的行车目的地——这个挺难，得找个懂行儿的帮我，可我不想让别人知道；第二，黑掉汽车驾驶系统，导出出行记录——这个我努力一下应该能自己搞定，就是万一不小心让父亲发现系统被黑，我没法解释……他一定能猜到我想找藤木，这太明显了；第三，正常开启驾驶系统，导出行记录——这个不会留下痕迹也不容易被发现，唯一问题是我没启动权限，也就是说……”

他眼神有些飘忽，说到最后时声音越来越小，神色愈发惴惴不安。

“也就是说，我得想办法拿到父亲的指纹和声纹……”小孩像讲悄悄话一样，低声哽道。

可行性很高。然而……

采集指纹和偷装设备录下汽车启动口令？  
这算什么？！  
对方是父亲，是他的至亲，不是需要防备和斗争的敌人。他实在搞不懂，自己为什么不得不走到这一步。可在此之前，他连ID都偷拿过了，还瞒着他父亲调查了通话记录呢。

我到底是不是在做正确的事情？这样做……值得吗？  
——了见沮丧又烦闷地摇了摇头，命令家政机器人给他拿一份巧克力冰淇淋。

“了见大人，您今天已经吃了四份冰淇淋了。”机器人提醒道。  
“我知道。有什么问题吗？你引导系统又需要调试？”小孩脚后跟磕着椅子腿，阴郁地说，眼睛则望向了落地窗外的大海。

茅草抽打着他的手，泥水渗进了鞋子，空气湿冷，雾色渐浓，他很清醒地意识到自己在一步步远离正常的道路，走上一条结局难料的歧途。可犹疑只是暂时的，他没有停步，更没有回头。一旦开始，就无法停止。沉没成本消失在无底深渊中，为了证明自己所信任的，唯有以不信任的手段坚持将雪球滚下去。  
他已经回不去了。他想要得到的兔子不可能堂而皇之地将自己暴露在大路上。而那扑朔迷离之物，也许从一开始就根本不是一只“兔子”。当鸿上了见在迷雾中追到扭曲狰狞巨兽的真面目时，也就追到了歧途的尽头。那里没有回头路，也没有未来，终点即是终局。

别说再度阳光普照，他的人生甚至不会见得云开月明。

又两周后，在晚餐桌上，了见向父亲提出了请求。  
“……只会在每天午餐的时间段去啦，不会给您添麻烦的。我好久没见过泷博士他们了，有很多问题想问呢。家里的AI和普通网友知道太少了，一点忙都帮不上，还是父亲和您SOL实验室的人懂得多。而且……上次麻生博士在邮件里说，实验室新添了个测试用的VR影像室……我能去看看吗？”

鸿上圣视线离开面前的餐盘，望着一脸期待的儿子。  
“如果你想试试最新的VR技术，可以去市区SOL游客中心的产品体验馆。”

“实验室的VR影像室不对外开放吗？可是投产的完成品哪有技术研发的半成品有趣……呃，抱歉。”小孩不开心地轻声嘟哝着，随后意识到了自己的失言，立刻道歉接着埋头默默吃饭。

“的确，研发者关注过程，只有消费者才将目光局限于结果。”男人盯着情绪低落小口吃饭的儿子，端详了片刻后说。  
“我很高兴你一直保持着研发者特有的探索精神，了见。实验室的VR影像室是做技术测试用的，其中有很多涉密项目——这些你不能接触。但是一些针对院校实习生和企业参观考察的开放项目，我应允你去看一看。”

“真的吗！太好了！”小孩闻言，立刻抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“最近实验室里有个非常重要的实验。往后我只会更忙，基本没时间回来。你偶尔去实验室同外室值班的见习生聊一聊自己在钻研的东西也好，应该能从他们那里得到些启发。不过泷、麻生和基因组他们几个就不要去打扰了，我需要我团队里的研究员集中全部精力在最新的项目上。”  
“我明白了。谢谢您。”了见腰杆挺得笔直，前胸靠近桌沿，一副努力收敛又按捺不住兴奋的样子，洋溢地向男人道谢。

只有他自己知道，他冰凉的手指倘若不用力握紧刀叉，一定正剧烈颤抖得停不下来。

***

——打从一开始就没有任何人强迫我，命运或许给了我不少攸关的岔道，但它同样也给了我过多的自由与任性。归根结底，是我自己选择了要走哪一条路，我也完全理解任何选择都意味着承受相应后果或担负对等责任，即使那些后果和责任完全超出了我的预计和想象。

汉诺塔是Revolver的责任。  
藤木游作是鸿上了见的责任。

我选择的路，走到尽头是深渊，我张开双臂向前踏出抵达它的最后一步。  
我不畏惧。我不会逃。

***

“你既无力拯救自己，也无力拯救一个拒绝被拯救的人。”

还有什么比在对方摇摇欲坠着抱紧最后的幻想时，将那纤若蛛丝的希望一刀斩断来得决绝残忍呢？

Revolver的本意是迫使Playmaker尽快放弃无谓的挣扎，谁知他的话竟适得其反。

起先，如他所期待的那般，站在他对面的少年决斗者面部肌肉和肢体动作僵止住了。在Playmaker身上，时间似乎完全停滞，决斗盘里的伊格尼斯震惊着发不出声音，自少年身畔飘过的火星瞬间化作了灰白色尘埃，悬凝着一动不动。  
Revolver能直观感受到对方究竟受到了多么大的打击，故而他也不必费力展露出更多的讥嘲来加深对少年的伤害。那并不难，可他不屑再做。  
结束吧，尽快结束吧，不要再啰嗦任何无意义的东西——他想。

然而，Playmaker静默的时间十分短暂，他眸底的亮点消失不过片刻——或者说光亮根本不曾消失，只是如后扯的弓弦一样蓄力，燃烧过半的火柴梗般羸弱的星火几近熄灭，披着余烟自高处安静坠落向地面死寂的燃料堆，落定之刻，“轰隆”一声，两片黯淡的绿骤然迸发出灼人的光彩，连他周身的空气都好似被点燃，打着旋升腾而起，扭曲了人的视线。

“是你……”Playmaker错动眼珠，全部的视觉和意识都锁死在Revolver身上。  
“原来是你！”

“是啊，是我。是我又怎样？”Revolver皱了皱眉，心底深感不妙。尽管远隔着整整一大块决斗场地，他仍是能看清Playmaker此刻时刻的眼神。他搞不懂，一个人到底要怀抱着怎样的情感，才能令自己的双眼看起来既柔软湿润像要溢出水来，又昂奋坚定如同爆燃的烈火。包容力和攻击性同时存在于Playmaker身上，二者不仅不矛盾，甚至还融会贯通成了一股愈发旺盛的生命力，这股力量比之前对汉诺怀有强烈复仇心的Playmaker所展现出的力量要强大很多倍，直逼得Revolver忍不住想后撤半步。

“那个声音是你。是你救了我——”Playmaker不厌其烦地重复。  
“收起你那感恩戴德的嘴脸，我没你想的那么善人。”Revolver不得不打断了少年。他的脸孔狠厉凶恶，内心却是感到了很深的疲惫和厌烦：  
“我说过了：也许从结果上来说我的做法帮助你苟延残喘着活到了今日；可是——我说得很明白——我为我的所作所为后悔不已。你以为我那样做的初衷是为何？”

Revolver顿了顿，见百感交集的少年正面带困惑等待他的下文，便沉口气，继续说下去。  
“Playmaker，我在实验开始的第二个月便成功潜入实验室找到了你，可直到实验进行到第六个月我才选择报警，你知道是为什么？如果一心一意想救你，我还会像个看客一样，一直围观你受惊、挨饿和被电击长达四个月之久吗？”

“……”Playmaker张了张嘴，他想到一个答案，可他的意识和身体同时排斥说出那个名字。  
“可最终，你还是选择了救我们。”他扯回自己坚持的观点。

“我没有救下谁。包括我父亲。”Revolver自嘲似的快速耸肩：“鸿上博士在项目被曝光后遭SOL扣押。他虽在SOL的禁闭中依靠之前收集到的数据完成了实验，却被病毒入侵大脑，在现实中与死人无异。至于你——一个自认已经得救的人，若真的放下一切、从此再未感到痛苦，又怎可能把自己的人生寄托在无望的复仇上？”  
他偏转视线，望了望脚下的汉诺塔：  
“我没救过任何人，Revolver能做的事亦和救人无关。我站在这里的唯一理由便是弥补父亲和汉诺曾经的过失，修正会导致更加严重恶果的错误。”

回过神来的Ai做了个翻白眼的表情。  
“呃啊，你要是说你‘解决我们伊格尼斯的问题’是‘弥补过失’我还能理解——不过我才不是什么‘过失’产物啊，不要私自把人家造出来后又擅自给人家安一个根本就不存在的罪名好吗？！”它气愤地指着对面的汉诺首领谴责道：  
“更匪夷所思的是，你管‘造个汉诺塔炸网’和‘拉着Playmaker同归于尽’叫‘弥补过失’？！我的天呐你脸怎么那么大，脸皮更是厚得惊伊！”

“Revolver，住手吧。你是后悔也好自我否定也好，不论你是怎么认为的，你救了我，让我努力延续生命至今而不是在十年前就放弃活下去——这是事实！”Playmaker未制止Ai发言，也没打算接伊格尼斯的话，仍旧执拗地用最直白最简单的方式抓着对方刚抛给他的那一点真相拒绝放手。那是基石——是他这株畸形无叶树扎根的悬岩的基石。在企及不到任何陆地的深渊正中心，他孤零零地抱拢那悬岩，艰难地活着，坚信着总有一天自己的根可以探得对岸富饶的泥土，将悬岩与陆地连成一片。他不能失去这块基石。

“别再骗自己了，Playmaker！”被对方纠缠得愈发恼怒，Revolver几乎是将话吼了出来：  
“你的三点用完了！结束了！已经没有继续的必要了！难不成你真的认为自己还能再数出新的三点来支撑自己活下去吗？”

“没有结束！”绿眼睛的少年握紧拳头，前倾身体针锋相对地回吼：  
“我要好好活下去，我要继续！Revolver，一切并非你想象的样子，你真的拯救到了我——我要向你证明这一点！一切还没结束，我的复仇没有结束，我也还没救下你！我会救你——我说到做到！”

我将战胜那些把我囚禁于过去的沉痛苦难，我是有未来的——你必须活着看到我的未来，你会知道，你那时的所作所为从另一个被你忽略的层面来讲，有着不容被否定的意义。因此，你也值得拥有不容被别人或被你自己否定的未来。

——Playmaker言语中传达出的如是决意，Revolver读懂了。

汉诺的首领静望着他一生中最胶葛、最强劲的对手，喉咙深处发出一声几不可察的惊叹。但缓和的心态只是暂时，他很快压下唇畔的柔软，架起了左臂的决斗盘。

“太天真了，Playmaker。你该不会是以为，你赢得了这场决斗，就可以拯救我、拯救你自己了吧？哦，我差点忘记了，你还没赢呢——”

“我会赢。”

“太迟了，Playmaker。一切都已经太迟了。”

导向胜利的回路的尽头，真的就是拯救吗？  
既然你执意要看看终焉的风景，那便继续你的决斗吧。  
我会陪着你，至死方休。

***

太过执着绝不是什么好事，它会令你一叶障目，在太多问题上想当然，然后在残酷的真相面前吞下足以摧毁“自我”的苦果。  
站在父亲病榻旁的鸿上了见，看着冲鸿上圣冰冷身体发呆的高中生，竟是不合时宜地升起一丝隐匿的报复快感。只是这感觉来去很快，仅有一瞬间；随即他迅速唾弃了它。他还没软弱到需要依靠阴暗的负面情绪来排解挫败感，“败者失去一切”——能将这句话说出口，需要的可不是廉价的觉悟。

Playmaker赢下了在Vrains中的所有战斗。Revolver不得不承认对方大胆又滴水不漏的决斗操作十分精彩绝伦，能在被全面压制的绝望境地中完成Extra-Link反败为胜，仅凭技术是不够的，强大的决心与意志力才是关键。Revolver没为自己的失败做任何预判，却对输掉决斗的结局丝毫不感意外，也许他在万千与Playmaker决战的模拟中曾摸到过自己败北可能性的尾巴，却刻意忽略了它。总而言之，当他被Playmaker的解码语者攻击、生命值清零的那一瞬间，他的内心其实十分平静。他咬了咬牙，顶着浑身的疼痛从地上爬起来，嘴上说着不甘心的话，手上却自觉启动了汉诺塔的终止程序。愿赌服输，然而问题并未解决，或者说事态最严峻的部分不过是稍作转移罢了。

他有预感，Playmaker——也就是藤木游作，一定会找上门。所以，登出Vrains后他便默默守在鸿上圣的病榻前，等待着对方的到来。他还有一个承诺没有完全兑现，Playmaker有权知道有关伊格尼斯的全部真相；至于决斗中Playmaker提及的想要拯救他的发言……说实话，他将之视作对方的一厢情愿，他对藤木游作的各种可能性抱有一丝好奇——但那仅仅是好奇罢了，尚不足以扭转他对某些事的看法。他相信藤木游作很快会以他能预见到的言行让他打消继续妄想的念头。

蓝发少年瞪着鸿上圣，面色已经由苍白转为灰败了。

这就是复仇者的终焉呐，藤木。我发自本心地不想目睹这一幕。至于你，是否如你所想的那般做好了面对如此情况的准备？  
——鸿上了见想道。

“你说什么？鸿上博士他……”草薙翔一难以置信地张大嘴巴，看了看白发年轻人，又看了看他身后横躺着的中年男人。  
“……果然是这样吗？”Ai谨慎地低声嘟哝。这个男人付出沉重的代价创造了它，又打算付出更大的代价消灭它。它不知道该为他的结局感到欢喜还是悲伤。它不纠结这个，反正又不会有人问它作何感想，它也不太想把表达情绪的程序浪费在它无法理解的人或事上。

“怎么会，怎么会……”  
尸陈眼前、触手可及的死亡和从冷冰冰的数据记录中读取到的死亡是两码事，草薙维持着进门后站定的姿态，嘴里反复叨念着一时半会儿消化不了的事实，直到鸿上了见出言提醒。

“按照一开始的赌约，我停下了汉诺塔，所有被塔夺取了意识的人都已在现实中苏醒。”汉诺的首领以他真实的声线沉郁又平缓地说着，目光故意避开高中生，停在草薙身上。

年长者接收到对方的视线，从惊异中回过神来，闭上嘴巴，认真听鸿上了见讲话。

“另外，你们一直在追寻的事件真相——也就是有关Lost事件和伊格尼斯诞生的所有细节——”  
“我们有权知道！”  
“那就耐心听我把话说完，领取你们应得的东西吧。”  
了见轻哼了一声。他上前一步，抬起手想习惯性搭在腰迹，最后却改去扶了床边已断电的监护仪。

草薙翔一神色复杂。这已经是他第二次突然被迫接受事件祸首的身死，连带着悲剧的起因与经过也一股脑地摆在了面前。苦心孤诣不计代价地追寻良久，全部纠葛和苦痛将在此刻此地大声宣告了结。他很清楚自己本该松口气并欣然接受他曾企盼过无数次的结果——真相大白、阴谋破产甚至真凶偿命，还有比这更理想的结果吗？可他无法做到彻底释然，又说不清自己心中的不甘是源自哪里。

年长者叹了口气。

若是想不清楚便不必想了。  
对他来说，他本人的想法算不得多么重要，只要他的弟弟草薙仁能接受这样的结果并走出黑暗、恢复如初，他还有什么奢求呢？

“咦？！”  
草薙的眉心刚刚松弛一些，忽然听到Ai发出了一声惊叫——  
“小游作！你要干什么？！”

草薙翔一闻声扭头，看到本是站在他身侧的人正默默走向房子的主人。

“游作？”  
他唤了一声，对方没理他。他这才想起，身边和他一样再次面对祸首身死的年轻人是Lost事件的直接受害者，恐怕比他这个受害者亲属的所思所感更为深刻激烈。无论之前表现得多么沉稳冷静，藤木游作仍旧不过是个十六岁少年而已。哪怕这十六年的人生已比大多数人遭遇了更多的苦难，可那并不能成为少年理所应当比他人更具承受力的理由。在接二连三不由人喘息的冲击过后，少年依旧保持着与年龄不相符、甚至可以说是不似常人的平静与寡言的状态，才是最令草薙担忧的。  
死亡永远是引人敬畏使人战栗的沉重话题。除了外貌一致外，尸体与人们所认识的“那个人”不会有任何关联，对于有理性的人来说，将愤怒与仇恨加诸于一具人类的残骸毫无意义。比起“那是他的尸体”，人们脑内更倾向于构建“他死了”的认知，并将感知重点放在他们潜意识畏惧着的“死亡”上面，审慎地与超出了自己感知能力范围的概念保持着距离，尽量不被其自带的窒息和虚无感所支配。身为成人的草薙翔一尚且不愿长久直视远处那具死寂的躯体，游作又是抱着怎样的心情一步步走过去的呢？

藤木游作与鸿上了见擦肩而过，停在白发人的斜后方，也就是紧挨着护理床的床沿边上，低头去看面容隐在床头仪器阴影下的死者。

“游、游作，你没事……吧？”  
伊格尼斯对围观鸿上圣的遗骸不感兴趣，它仰着头巴望少年那张同样隐在阴影里的无表情的脸。如果它有实体，它一定在试探性地扯少年的袖口了。

“你想求证什么？”鸿上了见偏头，视线越过自己的肩膀，问双拳紧握沉默不语的少年。

高中生稚嫩但始终坚挺着的肩膀垮了下来，他静立了好一会儿，才以喑哑的声音缓缓开口。  
“Ai……”  
“是？我在！”  
“决斗盘的程序锁，我解开了。”  
“啊？”  
“你可以走了。”  
“……不，你等等？”

伊格尼斯一脸混乱，慌忙摆了摆手：  
“怎么突然……？”  
“我身为Lost事件受害者的复仇已经结束。你不再是‘人质’。你自由了。”  
“哦哦，很高兴听到这个好消息——”  
Ai脸上的花纹皱成一团，完全看不出半点高兴的样子：  
“可是小游作，你现在……瞧着可不太妙呐！我怎么能丢下你不管？不行不行，我不能一走了之，那也太不负责任了——”

“他不在你的责任范畴里，伊格尼斯。”鸿上了见冷冷开口打断道：  
“停止你傲慢的发言，现在马上离开。”

Ai瞪圆了黄澄澄的眼睛。  
“哎哎哎？我没听错了吧！连你都……你确定要放我走？”  
它拉长身体，绕过游作的手腕，歪着脑袋狭起眼去瞅汉诺的首领：  
“你不是要抓我吗？之前费了好大力气哦，说不抓就不抓了？不会是有什么阴谋吧？比如我一离开游作的决斗盘你就启动什么捕捉陷阱之类的？”

“Playmaker战胜了汉诺骑士，身为首领的我只是履行本次的赌约罢了；但我希望你搞清楚一点：这是暂时的，我从没承诺过放弃捕捉和消灭你们。”鸿上了见转过身面朝他们，冰蓝的眼睛里凌厉的视线扫向伊格尼斯。

“汉诺绝不能放任威胁人类生存的AI继续存在。”他说。  
“老天呃还要我说几遍你才信呐！”Ai抱头：“我们——不想——也不会——危害——人类——啊！”

“Ai，”藤木游作再次呼唤了即将进入拌嘴模式的伊格尼斯，待小黑人转过脸来抬头看他时，轻轻摇了摇头。

“游作你听我说——”  
“你走吧，他不会出手。没事的。”  
“我不是想说这个！我当然没事！”  
“……”  
“可你有事啊！”  
“……”

一人一AI对视良久。  
“好吧，我知道了。”小黑人无力地叹了口气。  
它其实早就察觉到了：有些事——那些少年执拗地不愿提及的、与痛苦的根源息息相关的事，它是真的无能为力。它已经帮不到他更多了。  
它的同伴们还在网络深处的电子界里等着它回家。它该走了。

伊格尼斯缓慢将身体沉入决斗盘里，找寻着脱离决斗盘的路径和网络。  
“游作……”它在数据活跃着开始发光的盘面上仅探出多半个脑袋：  
“我能问你个问题吗？”

少年点了点头。

“我们是同伴，对吧？”Ai小声问道。  
“是。你是个好搭档。”游作没有半点犹豫，几乎是立刻就回答了它：  
“谢谢你，Ai。”

虽然光线暗淡，伊格尼斯还是捕捉到了少年嘴角稍纵即逝的笑意。

“哼哼，人家超优秀的一AI，一向很可靠的，还用你说嘛！那么我们就此别过啦，小游作一个人要保重哦，不要勉强自己——”  
Ai的脑袋沉到了决斗盘面下，只伸出一只小手来，左右挥了挥。

“拜拜——”

决斗盘发出一片耀目的紫红色光芒，随后像被断掉燃料的火炬一样，快速熄灭了。

“Ai？”  
少年望着漆黑安静的决斗盘小声确认，只是这次，那里再没有了回音。

“就暂时让它再苟且一小段时间吧。”鸿上了见从鼻腔里倒出一声短促的冷笑，将视线转向了一直等在不远处的草薙翔一。  
“您已经得到了您想要的东西了，我希望您能尽快离开这里。”他对草薙说。

年长者轻咬着嘴唇斟酌了几秒钟，深吸口气：  
“听你的说法，伊格尼斯的事情你不打算就这样结束……可是目前也只能如此了。不论你是否相信，鸿上博士他……这样的结果并非我们的本意。鸿上君，说这些话的意思……既不是谅解也不是同情；我不同意你的做法，但我对你没有恨意。身为Lost事件受害者的亲人，我的复仇也已经结束了。只是，游作他现在还——”

“草薙哥，我现在很好，不用担心我。”蓝发少年突然接过话茬：  
“你先回去吧。我稍后和你联络。我还有些话想说……抱歉。”

不论是作为合格的商人还是作为优秀的黑客，草薙翔一的脑子一向灵光，他马上联想到了Playmaker同Revolver在Vrains里决斗时的对话以及后来游作在来时的路上向他简要说明的信息。  
——Revolver，也就是鸿上了见这个人，对游作来说是特殊的。

草薙完全能够捕捉到游作语气中的真实歉意以及极度隐忍。他忧心少年的状态，但他同时也心神领会，接下来是属于游作和鸿上了见的私人时间，他无力也无权干涉。  
——往好处想，也许把话说开后，游作能放下一些他总是讳莫如深的心结，同时还能说服对方放弃消灭伊格尼斯呢。

草薙找了好几个理由，在心底反复奉劝自己。  
“不用道歉啊，游作。”善解人意的年长者勉强自己笑了笑：  
“那我先回去了，你到家后给我来个信儿……注意安全。”

待草薙翔一的热狗车背向驶离了海边悬崖上的建筑物，消失在滨海公路尽头时，夕阳的残晖已尽数被渐浓的夜色驱散吞噬。月光循着夜色，涌入观景的落地窗，摊平的白纱般均匀铺撒在空阔无物的地面上，寂寥又安详。

鸿上了见还在评估着对方的精神状态，以便找到一个不至于令双方都过于不体面的开场白，而登出下线后便惜字如金的少年却先一步以身体动作打破了算不上僵局的僵局。

藤木游作弯下腰，非常自然地牵起了那个……的男人的手。  
他一手拖着尸体右臂肘部，一手搭在尸体手背上，扶着它，低头将自己的脸贴上了那人粗糙冰凉的掌心，让那人的指尖划过自己的脸颊和下颚——

“藤木！”  
白发年轻人眼角一颤，马上发出警告，同时一个健步跨过去，一把攥住了少年的手腕，将他从床榻旁拉开。

“是真的……”  
游作没抵抗对方的拉扯，随即顺势放开了尸体，嘴里喃喃自语道。  
失去了支撑，男人的前臂“啪嗒”一声重重落回到床上，手悬空垂在了床边。

“你适可而止——！”鸿上了见两手用力抓着少年的肩膀，把人扳住面朝向自己。  
“结束了，藤木游作！你还想求证什么？那是我父亲——他现在已经不在了！不在这里，也不在网络中的任何地方！”

“是真的……”

“喂，藤木！清醒一点！你可别告诉我，你和他在网络中会面之后以及你和我在决斗的过程中，完全没有设想过要面对现在的情况——告诉我，你明白现在是什么状况吗？！别让我失望！”  
“我……”

少年愣怔住了，他缓缓地调动着自己缺乏知觉的面部肌肉，本就有些失神的绿色眼瞳愈发茫然了。他设想过这些吗？答案当然是肯定的。在Ai告诉他数据分析结果时，以及在鸿上圣强行干涉了Data Storm、助Revolver完成Storm Access时，他就在心底做好了最坏的打算。鸿上圣已经是在现实中死过一次的人了，并且将再度死去。那个男人总是将生命——不论是别人的还是他自己的——放在最无关紧要的位置上，随时可以为了最终目的牺牲掉。因此，在阻止汉诺塔完成的基础上，Playmaker必须迫使那个男人活下去。死亡对罪人来说不是惩戒，而是“大功告成”后投其所好的归宿。罪人必须活着才可能认罪和赎罪，也只有这样，生者和受害者才有机会得到宽慰——少年是这样认为的。

可是，鸿上圣死了。那个最不配死的男人，真的死了。

“你想求证什么？”  
——鸿上了见反复这样问他。

他想求证什么呢？他当然不是在求证鸿上圣的尸体是否真实，或是鸿上圣的死亡是否真实。  
他只是在大脑接受对方已死的事实的那一瞬间，鼓起勇气做了他想到的第一件事。

——一切就此结束了吗？

在他破碎零落记忆里，现实中男人的身躯分外高大，男人站在他面前，会将幼小的他完全罩在一片密不透光的巨大阴影里，他必须努力扬起头、脖子抬到发酸才能看清男人的脸。那个男人的手也很宽大，手臂很有力量，手指犹如捕兽夹的巨齿和滚烫的钢筋。被那双手压迫钳制着、被那双胳膊裹挟约束着，他就像砍掉了手脚、陷入沼泽般无力又无助。  
然而十年之后，他再度见到现实中的男人，对方是一具苍冷的尸骸，是一副包裹着骨头的皱巴巴的皮囊。男人的颧骨耸起，胸口的肋条在轻薄的衣衫下起伏，袖口里的手腕纤细、骨节突出，皮下的血管盘综错节脆弱不堪——这是一个人类的残骸，应该既不会向他发难，也不会回答他的疑问才对；可不知为什么，他就是不能确信。

于是，他下意识地执起那只再无法主动伤害他的手，将侧脸贴了上去。

指腹和掌心贴上面部的皮肤。  
很深很深的地下，神经剧烈抽搐，爆炸无声，周身震颤，所有的器官向内坍缩，熟悉的感觉盘缠着脚踝攀爬上来，蔓延到全身。他潜意识里很清楚他应该像触电那样快速弹开，离那足以摧毁他一切的触感远远的；可他做不到。他的身体僵直住了，双耳嗡鸣，大脑变得茫然空白，无力操控自己的手脚做出任何动作——

逃不开。动不了。

直到鸿上了见采取行动，强制拽开了他的手，将他从床旁拉走。

——我是已经超脱出了输赢的存在。即使你能赢得决斗，结局也不会有任何改变。  
——对与错，坚持或放弃，痛苦与愤恨，皆是因我而起。  
——你的命运早就不属于你自己，而是我给予你的。

【藤木游作，你是我作为一个男人唯一真正自私地拥有过的、属于我个人的东西。我没有同情与悲悯，我的人生和生命属于人类的命运；而你，你只属于我】

“是真的……”  
游作根本没意识到他将自己求证的结论说了出来。他落入了冰窟里，开始下沉，下沉，一直下沉不止——

鸿上圣死了。却活在了藤木游作的记忆与身体中。男人成为了一个刻印，游作摆脱不掉他。少年的未来永远无法开始。少年只能留在那块与世隔绝的石头上，要么跳下悬崖了结一切，要么绝望地等待着根本不存在的救赎，直到理智的枯根拢不住寸土，直到悬岩崩塌，直到死。

恍惚间，游作听到一个声音在他耳畔咆哮，他眨了眨眼，看清那扳着他双肩、凑到他脸前瞪着他看的人是鸿上了见。对方在质问他是否设想过事情会变成这样。

他当然设想过自己无法阻止鸿上圣的死亡——当然。  
但他无法设想男人死后的他将变成什么。他只知道一切没有那么简单就可以结束而已。

那如果有些事，只要活着就无法结束，该怎么办呢？

“哈哈，果然如此么……”  
也许是在他失神的双眼中自行得到了答案，白发年轻人低声苦笑着，放开了他的肩膀，随后退开一步，眉毛撇着，嘴边依旧挂着意义不明的笑容，既有鸿上了见的肃重，又有Revolver的癫狂。

“我不允许你再那样做——像刚才那样，不行。明白吗？”  
了见边说边靠近护理床，蹲下身来，伸手重新摆放了父亲右臂的位置，让那只垂落床沿的手回到床面上。  
“藤木游作，你现在是否同意我当初的决定了呢，鉴于你终于体会到了我的感受？”他问。

“你……指什么？”少年的思维仍旧迟钝，木讷地张了好几次嘴才挤出声音。

了见保持着单膝跪在父亲床前的姿势，轻握着死者的右手，缓慢摩挲着，好似在描绘那人掌心的纹路。  
“绝望。幻灭。”  
他淡淡地吐出两个词：  
“刚才那个瞬间支配了你的身体的就是这样的感受，你只能承受着，逃无可逃。”

“……”游作的嘴唇压成扁平的线条，他下意识地用左手捉紧了右手手腕：  
“你……为什么？”

了见收敛了笑意。  
他能猜到游作的困惑——脆弱又敏感的少年现在如同一条全身透明的鱼，搁浅在陌生的沙滩上。他短暂地思考过后，决定解释。

“我父亲是我从小到大最崇敬的人，一直都是。在我眼中，他是推动科技进步的先驱者、是维系人类文明的殉道者。他的使命感超乎常人，为此他会毫不犹豫地牺牲掉包括我和他自己在内的一切，我当然不会因为这些而责怪他——我怎么会责怪他呢？他是我的父亲。”

鸿上了见停下了抚摸的动作，握着死者的手微微收紧。

“即使他将我新交的朋友和很多其他孩子拉进了实验室，强迫他们进行非人道的实验，我也只是偷偷躲在无人的角落，一边听着你们的哭声，一边不断用‘你们这是在造福人类’来宽慰自己，并替你们祈祷一切快些结束、你们能早日回家罢了。”  
“直到你‘失踪’的第六个月，为了暗中了解父亲的实验进度，和赏金猎人学习了一些技巧的我，在父亲电脑的个人加密文件中，找到了一个特殊的视频文件夹。”

了见的声音平稳流畅，说到这里却停了下来，像是在努力回想一些细节。而后，他放下了尸骸的右手，缓慢地站起身，转过来面向游作，眉心紧缩，用力皱了一下鼻子。

“我花了两天半的时间，从头到尾看过了。”  
他的声音开始变得沙哑，却依旧平稳。

“——全部。”

藤木，极度信任与憧憬着一个人、将他的信念当做信仰、将他的高尚事业当做自己的终极目标，倾我所有只为追随他；与此同时，却极度憎恶甚至痛恨他的另一面、时刻渴望着永不实现的颠覆、毁灭和逃离——这到底是什么感受，你了解吗？  
这些话在他心底盘旋划过却没有说出口。鸿上了见不会要求藤木游作去代入自己的角色理解那些不属于他的感受。他也不打算让任何人去了解，自己挨个按下报警电话号码的数字的时候，以及他面对身中病毒不省人事的父亲、决定不惜一切将人从死亡之地拉回来的时候，心里到底在想些什么。

“绝望、幻灭——直到几分钟前，你才刚刚确信了它们的存在；而我可是早与之相伴近十年之久了。你真该感谢我还没失去理智到不顾一切地完成汉诺塔的地步，而这一切仅仅因为与我决斗并赢下决斗的人是你，藤木游作……”  
了见伸出一只手，掌心朝上，似是要握手，又像是要讨要什么东西。他注视着因他的话而眼瞳颤抖、脸上终是有了些许表情的少年，郑重、严厉又不留情地将担子狠狠压了下去——

“所以，让我见识一下吧？既然我把决定权交给了你，你是不是该给出一个值得我期待的答案？还是说，你其实已经后悔了，打算同意我当初的决定，尽快了结自己那被剥夺、被支配、被随意践踏至无法修复的凄惨人生呢，藤木游作？”

“现在，就在这里，回答我吧：你想如何活，或是想如何死？”

【TBC】


End file.
